The Steal Snitch
by Saharan Sparrow
Summary: After 5 years of not hearing anything, Jack turns up at will's house, desperately injured and his beloved ship has been taken away from him again. Will and his son join Jack on an epic journey to reclaim the Black Pearl from the most fearsome pirate... Pl
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is only my second story, so please be nice! Read and review! This is a short chapter, but there will be more!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, Elizabeth… come on!" Will took his wife's sweating hand gently. She let out another groan. The midwife looked up, smiling.

"Not long now, Miss. I think you're just about ready to push!" She said excitedly, and dived out of sight again. Elizabeth let out another groan. "Push, Miss!" The Midwife repeated. Elizabeth screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might.

"Oh God, why does something this small cause so much pain!" She cried.

"It's coming Miss, it's coming!" The Midwife said, bobbing into view for a moment. Elizabeth gave another shriek. "It's here, Miss!" The Midwife appeared with a tiny, bloody bundle in her arms. The infant's cries soon cut across Elizabeth's now dying sobs. "You've got a little boy, Sir and Miss." The Midwife handed the screaming bundle over to Elizabeth. She looked at the tiny baby in her arms. Her eyes began to droop. She gave a small sigh a flopped back onto the bed.

"Elizabeth?" Will took the baby in his arms, and glanced concerned at his wife.

"Oh, not to worry, Sir. She's earned a small rest." The Midwife said, bustling over to Will, carrying a bundle of bloody sheets and towels. "Mind 'is 'ead, Sir. Hold 'im like this…" She showed Will the correct way to hold the baby.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered. "Will!"

"What is it?" Will asked, leaning over to her. She looked in a bad way. She was sweating and trembling. The Midwife leaned over.

"Are you alright, Miss? Just tired I expect, aren't you?" The Midwife said, smiling. "Don't you want to hold your son?" Suddenly Elizabeth sat up, gasping for breath.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, awkwardly holding the baby at arms length.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The Midwife asked again, dropping her bundle of towels.

"Of course she's not alright! Do something!" Will said desperately, as Elizabeth gave a small "oh" and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Mrs Turner!" The Midwife leaped toward Elizabeth, and checked her pulse.

"Do something!" Will said, looking for somewhere to put the baby.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I'm only just qualified! I… I don't remember… I can't…" The Midwife stammered. Will finally found somewhere to put the baby, and bent over Elizabeth.

"Will." She whispered, and her eyes closed for the last time.

13 years later…

Will and his son, Johnny, danced about the workshop, their swords clashing. Will was attacking. He made a sudden lunge towards his son and lashed out with his sword, knocking Johnny's out of his hand. Will point the sword to his throat.

"Good," He said, lowering the sword. "But remember; footwork and always keep up your guard."

"Yes, Father." Johnny said, picking up his sword. "Can we have another go?"

"No, not today, son." Will said, taking the two swords and putting them away. "I have three orders to finish off today!"

"Oh," Johnny said, his face falling. "Can I help? I'm getting pretty good!" He glanced over at the pile of bent, broken and misshaped swords in the corner and grimaced.

"Yes…" Will said, also looking at the swords. "Um… well, practice makes perfect. Melt down one of the… other, ones and try again." Johnny smiled and turned to the swords.

A loud rapping on the door of the workshop made them stop and look up. Will was tending to a sword in the furnace.

"Get that will you, Johnny? If it's the Commodore, tell him the sword will be ready on Thursday." Will said, still bending over the sword.

"Yes, Father." Johnny jumped up from the stool on which he had been perched and ran to the door. He opened it and started. "Uncle Jack!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I feel loved! #virtual hugs# reviews on the first day! hehehe! Well, here is the next chapter...

* * *

**

"Yeah, hi." Jack Sparrow mumbled, holding his side and wincing. Johnny stepped out of the way as Jack came in, and promptly tripped down the ledge and fell flat on his face. "Forgot that was there." He pushed himself up, wincing again. It had been five years since they had last seen Jack. He had popped up every now and then, since nearly being hung and escaping from Port Royale nearly fourteen years ago. He had returned for Will and Elizabeth's wedding, though they didn't actually speak, as the whole navy was chasing Jack at the time, so he just sailed by, waving his hat. Then he had washed, shaved and changed his pirate clothes for respectable, civilian clothes (slightly out of date, but nonetheless smart) and had been almost unrecognisable, and had come to Elizabeth's funeral. Will had always found it slightly amusing, as he has stood next to Commodore Norrington, and had a full conversation with the person on the other side of him about piracy, and no-one had noticed him. He then returned again, three years after that, to see how Will was coping. He had stayed a few days, until Norrington had got suspicious and Jack made his escape, not before telling Will he should move. He returned again, two years later and then again three years after that, when Johnny was eight.

"Jack!" Will said, laying aside the half-finished sword and hurrying over to his friend. "What happened?" He helped Jack onto a nearby chair.

"Pirates… fight… took the _Pearl_…" Jack mumbled.

"The _Pearl_? You mean the _Black Pearl_, your ship?" Johnny asked.

"Aye, the very same," Jack said, looking up. "Fastest ship in the Caribbean that one, mate. Couldn't find another ship like it…" He trailed off, clutching his side.

"Let me see, Jack." Will said, looking concerned. Jack looked as though he would've liked to protest, but thought against it, and moved his arm. There was a deep gash running along the base of his rib cage. It looked like it had been there at least three days, and hadn't been cleaned.

"Jack… how did this happen? You need to get this cleaned up, Johnny, fetch that pail." Will said. "We need to get you home."

Johnny returned with the pail of water and a clean rag. Will dipped the rag in the water and began to clean out Jack's wound.

"What happened? Was it a mutiny? Tell me, Uncle Jack!" Johnny said, perching next to the pirate. Jack couldn't help smiling.

"Nah, it wasn't a mutiny. Ow! Oi, Will, if you're gonna do that be careful!" He yelped.

"Hold still and get on with your story." Will said, in mock irritation.

"Well, we got attacked by a ship called _The Steal Snitch_.She's cap'n-ed by a pirate called Scarr. Nasty guy, very nasty. Anyway, they were coming up behind us, didn't pose a threat, so we carried on. Apparently, this guy, Scar, um… didn't like me, for some reason, something about Barbossa and 'killing my brother'." Jack grinned suddenly. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Barbossa had a brother?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"Yup, and it seemed they were pretty close, too," Jack paused as though in thought. "Anyway, on with me story! Well, they came up beside us, guns loaded and the Jolly Roger was suddenly up in the air, and this Scarr-face was shouting death-threats over. Course, we didn't have much time to get the guns out an' load 'em, 'coz we were taken by surprise. So, this guy blew a few holes in my ship-" Jack stopped, suddenly looking furious. "Bloody bastard- oh, sorry Will." Will had thrown him a 'watch-your-language look'. Johnny, however, didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, Uncle Jack!" He said, excitedly.

Jack smiled.

"Well, he didn't seem intent on destroying the ship, coz soon his men were boarding and attacking us. Anyway, I got into a fight with Scarr-face 'imself and then about three other pirates joined in, on his side. I mean, talk about cheating…" He caught Will's eye and grinned sheepishly. In their first fight, he had cheated.

"Yeah, anyway, so… the fight… 'pparently Scarr's got a cursed sword or something, anyway, if the blade touches you…" He glanced at Johnny. "Well, you're a dead man basically. So obviously, I had me mind on that one, and wasn't worrying too much 'bout the others. But it was one of the other's that did this…" He indicated to his side that was now throbbing painfully.

"What does the sword do to you?" Johnny asked.

"Well, usually they run you through…" Jack said, knowing perfectly well that he hadn't answered Johnny's question.

"Scarr's sword! What does it do when it touches you?" Johnny said.

Jack glanced at Will. Will shrugged.

"Well, legend has it that that sword was once part of the sword of some god or other's sword. Anyway, in a battle thousands of years ago, a splinter of the sword broke off, and fell down to earth. So, I guess Scarr found it." Jack said. "Legend has it that nothing can break that sword, nothing natural anyway. When it touches your skin… well it kinda melts it all and turns it green and mouldy. And it burns like hell and if it pierces you… well, like I said. You're a dead man. It turns your blood green, and poisoned. You can't breath, so you end up suffocating, your whole face goes green, and then you die… in agony." Jack finished.

"Oh." Johnny said, now whishing he had never asked. "But it doesn't kill you if you just touch it? 'Coz obviously Scarr can touch it and he ain't green. Is he?" He added uncertainly.

"No, he ain't green!" Jack laughed, then winced. "And no, it don't kill you if you just touch it. He pulled up his sleeve on his left arm. There was a large burn mark, as though he had been branded, but there was no shape. "His sword touched me here, and it went all mouldy, so I had to cut it off."

"Why's it burnt?" Johnny asked.

"'Coz I had to stop the blood flow, and get it to heal quicker. Easy really. Just get a piece of iron, wait till it's white hot and stick it on the wound." Jack said. "Hurts like hell though." He added as an after-thought. "Still, 's'not like I ain't used to it…" He showed Johnny the pirate brand on his arm.

Johnny winced at the thought.

"Anyway, Will, I meant to ask you last time I was here, when you gonna get the brand?" Jack said, turning to Will, who was washing the rag.

"Well, as I live in Port Royale, close to half the Navy, friends with the Commodore, not very soon." Will said.

"Ah, come on Will! I keep telling you to join me! I mean, it's not like you've got the misses to look after any more-" Jack cut off suddenly at the furious look on Will's face. Jack looked shocked at what he'd just said. "I'm not saying- I didn't mean- Will, I- I'm sorry." He finished lamely.

Will looked away, tears burning his eyes. It had been thirteen years since Elizabeth's death, but the memory of it still haunted him.

"Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just- I-" Jack apologised.

"It's ok, Jack." Will said, turning back to Jack. There was an awkward silence. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Um… what were you saying, Jack?" He said timidly.

"Yeah, um… Will, you should come with us. You're a pirate, mate and you can't honestly say you prefer this?" Jack said, clearly glad for an excuse to move on.

"It holds a lot of memories." Will said simply.

"Yeah, but mate, you can't dwell on he past. Elizabeth's gone, and anyway, she always liked pirates better then blacksmiths." Jack said, watching his friend carefully for a reaction.

"Maybe she did, but I also have a son to look after." Will said, slightly coldly, looking at Johnny. Johnny went red and looked away.

"He can be cabin boy!" Jack said. "Been looking for one o' those for ages!"

"Yes, but may I remind you, that you no longer have a ship." Will snapped at Jack. It was Jack's turn to look hurt. Will took some bandages from a shelf and began to tie them around Jack's wound, a little roughly. Jack, however, didn't say anything, realising he had hurt Will.

"Johnny, go get your coat, and take Jack's things. Go get a cab." Will said to his son. He obeyed and scampered out.

A few minutes later he popped back in and announced the cab was there. Will helped Jack up and led him to the cab. Once settled inside, Will told the Cabby where to go and they were soon outside Will's house. It was Elizabeth's old house, which she had inherited from her father, and Will had inherited it from her when she had died.

When the cab finally stopped, Johnny jumped out and ran to get a maid. Together the maid, Will and Johnny helped Jack into the house and set him down in the guest room. Will left as soon has he had set him down.

"He ain't gonna get the Commodore, is he?" Jack asked Johnny.

"I don't think so. I mean, he wouldn't, would he?" Johnny said, uncertainly.

"No, I'm not going to get the Commodore," Will said coming back in. "Jack you should rest. That wound is going to take a few days to heal."

He and Johnny left the room, and Jack, suddenly realising just how tired he was, fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! More reviews! #virtual hugs# Anyway, more more more...**

**

* * *

**"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Wake up!" Jack was shaken roughly. 

"What-? Where-? I didn't do it!" He sat up sharply, reaching for his gun. The wound in his side exploded with pain, and he nearly blacked out.

"Uncle Jack!" Johnny's face swam into view.

"Yeah, what?" Jack said, groggily. "What d'you 'ave to wake me up like that for?"

"Sorry," Johnny said, humbly. "But Father said you're not a light sleeper, so…"

"Eh?" Jack said. Since when was he 'not a light sleeper'?

Will entered the room, smiling.

"Bastard." Jack muttered. "Wot's'a time?" He added, still groggy from sleep.

"Nearly noon." Will said, still smiling. "You hungry?"

Jack sat up wearily, and shook his head.

"Have you given any more thought to what I said before?" He asked Will. Johnny looked up excitedly. He couldn't think of anything better then being a pirate.

"Yes." Will said. "I'm turning you in." Johnny leaped up.

"Father you can't!" Jack swore loudly.

Will laughed.

"I was only joking! Jack, you're a mate, do you honestly think I would?" Will asked.

"No."

"Well then." Will stood up. "I'd like to help you, Jack. But tell me your plan."

"Well, I was thinking of taking a ship, and killing that bastard." Jack said mildly, sitting back down on the bed. Johnny smiled; he liked it when Jack swore. He wasn't used to anyone using bad language, and found it quite exciting.

"What are you going to do about a crew? And what ship are you going to take? The whole navy's out looking for you, you can't take one from here." Will pointed out.

"One word will answer all of that, mate. Tortuga." Jack said, smiling. "Old Gibbs, he left the _Pearl_ a while back, he'll help us out, find us a crew."

"What about a ship?" Johnny asked.

"An old mate o' mine should help us out. He has a little beauty. Not quite as fast as the _Pearl_, but she'll do." Jack said easily.

"And how are we getting to Tortuga?" Will said.

"Oh… yeah, well… I dunno." Jack said, looking crestfallen.

"My mate from school, well, his father has a small fishing boat. I could ask him if we could borrow it." Johnny piped up.

"Borrow?" Jack said. "Who said anything about 'borrowing'?" He grinned at Johnny.

"You mean, you're just gonna steal it?" Johnny said, looking aghast.

"Well, yeah." Jack said, looking at Will, as though it was his fault his son knew nothing of piracy.

"But that's… that's _wrong_!" Johnny said, looking from his father to Jack.

"Pirate." Jack said simply. "Look, mate, if you don't like it, tough. I ain't asking you to, just-"

"I didn't say that!" Johnny cut in. Jack looked slightly upset at being cut off.

"Where does this mate of yours keep his boat?" Will asked.

"It's not far. But if we're going to steal something, can't we take it from someone who deserves it?" Johnny asked.

"Why yes of course-" Jack began.

"What do you mean; 'we'?" Will cut in, glaring at Johnny. Jack looked annoyed.

"You can't leave me behind!" Johnny said. "I'm a pirate too! If you are, I am!" Will frowned.

"You're not coming Johnny! You're too-" Will argued.

"I am _not _too young!" Johnny snapped, looking hurt. "And I'm a good fighter, so why shouldn't I come?"

"I think you should let him come." Jack said quietly.

"Yes, but he's my son!" Will said, his voice rising. "And I'll say whether he's coming or not, and the answer's no!" He added as Johnny opened is mouth to protest. Johnny frowned and stormed out.

"Now look what you done!" Jack snapped. "He was gonna help me get a boat!" Will glared at him and stormed out after his son.

"Bloody pirates." Jack muttered.

* * *

**TBC**

**It will get more interesting soon, promise...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass I love you! And yes i am updating quickly; i'm on holiday and have nothing to do all day, so this saves me from complete insanity! (Teehee) I love getting reviews (wink wink nudge nudge) So here's the next chapter...

* * *

2 weeks later **

Jack pulled up his shirt and looked at the scar on his side. 'Another one to add to the collection,' he thought cheerily. He had spent the best part of two weeks in bed, listening to Will and Johnny argue over whether or not Johnny could come with them. Eventually, though, Will had given in, and said Johnny could come, on the condition that, if (and when) there should be any violence, he would be locked safely in Jack's quarters. Johnny had grumbled about this to Jack, but didn't mention it once to his father, knowing Will could still change his mind.

"Uncle Jack?" Johnny popped his head round the door. "Father says we're ready to go, soon. And…um… he says to get your bloody arse down here and stop admiring yourself, or we're not going." Johnny went red. He still hadn't quite got used to using such foul language, though Jack had taught pretty much most of his vocabulary (though he always made sure Will was either at work or out of earshot when he did this). Jack roared with laughter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Go tell your father to keep his hair on." Jack grinned as he heard Johnny run off and deliver the message. Jack put his hat on, picked up his sword and pistol (which had extra shots this time) and left the room.

"Hurry up!" Will said, from the bottom of the stairs. Jack jumped the last ten or so steps and joined Will.

"What?" He demanded to the raised eyebrow directed at him from Will.

"Oh, yeah, a really great idea going out in the middle of Port Royale dressed as a pirate." Will said sarcastically. "Put a coat or something on!" Jack grinned and bowed. He took a coat from the stand and tried it on. It seemed to fit okay, and covered most of Jack's pirate clothing. He looked almost decent, as he had washed his body and his clothes. Johnny hurried into the hall, clutching a large bag. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I said a _small_ bag, Johnny." He said.

"I _need _this stuff!" Johnny replied. It suddenly struck Jack just how alike they were. Both stubborn.

"Let's 'ave a look at it, mate," Jack said. "I'll tell yeh what yeh need and what yeh don't, savvy?" Johnny handed him the bag and Jack tipped it upside down and crouched down, inspecting the items before him. Most of them were books. He started picking up things and throwing them over his shoulder, muttering; "Don't need that… don't need that… what d'you want that for… Don't need that…" At last he had one item left: a small knife. "Well, that should do yeh!" Jack straightened up and handed the knife to Johnny. Johnny was glaring at him; clearly not happy at the way Jack had treated his belongings.

"Well, come on then," Will said. "I need to stop by the workshop to pick up some tools, so Johnny, bring that bag."

They left the house, leaving the maids to tidy the mess Jack had left. They walked down the familiar path to the Blacksmith's. Will unlocked the door and entered his workshop. Jack took the bag off Johnny and started packing things he thought they would find useful. Will walked over to the cupboard and rummaged in it. He brought out a newly made sword, slightly shorter then the usual ones.

"Here, Johnny. This is for you." Will said, handing it to Johnny. "I thought you should have a decent sword." He added as Johnny took it, a look of joy on his young face. It was a simple sword, no decoration on the handle, but, as everything Will made, it was perfectly balanced and beautifully made.

"Thanks Father!" Johnny said, and he hugged him. Will smiled.

"So, have we got everything?" Jack said, keen to be off; he wasn't used to affectionate scenes.

"I think so, swords? Pistols? Good." Will said, and he swept out of the workshop, followed by Johnny, and finally Jack, who had gone back to fetch his hat.

"Ok, do we all remember the plan? Johnny, you go off somewhere, start screaming "Pirate", and point somewhere random, Will you go off to comfort him, and bring him to the end of the port, where I'll be waiting with the boat, savvy?" Jack said, grinning evilly, like he always did when he had a plan in mind.

"We've gone over it about a thousand times!" Johnny said. "We know what to do!"

"Ok! Keep yeh little panties on!" Jack said, the grin widening.

"Don't tease him, Jack." Will said. "Right, off yeh go and do what you do best."

"I do believe you are beginning to sound like a pirate!" Jack said, in a mock-posh voice, and he swaggered off.

"Right, Johnny, yeh ready?" Will turned to his son. Johnny's heart was pounding against his ribs, and he nodded. He wondered off a little way, as though he was just running an errand for his father. He came to a place where it was not as busy. Jack had said that was crucial; you didn't want somebody else saying he was imagining it, as _they_ hadn't seen anything.

Johnny took a deep breath, then forcing a look of surprise and horror onto his face, he screamed. People started to look up.

"Pirate! Pirate! There's a pirate!" Johnny screamed, pointing wildly to a corner, in the opposite direction from Jack.

"What is it lad? Where'd he go?" People were coming over. "Which way, lad?"

"What's going on here?" Johnny recognised the voice of Commodore Norrington. "Good Lord! Johnny, what is it?" He said, striding over to the screaming boy.

"Pirate! Commodore, quickly! He went that way!" Johnny pointed to the corner again.

"Quickly men!" Norrington said, and he ran off. Will suddenly appeared by his side, tugging his arm.

"Come on, son." He said quietly in his ear. "Excuse me, excuse me." They pushed themselves out of the crowd. "Quickly, Johnny." Will pulled his arm and they hurriedly walked towards the waiting boat.

"Get on, hurry up!" Jack said, glancing around nervously. "Come on." He pulled Johnny onto the boat and helped Will up. He pushed off, and the single sail caught the wind and they started to gather speed, sailing away unnoticed. Jack relaxed at once.

"Well, Johnny, got a job for yeh," He said.

"Oh yeah?" Johnny said, looking up excitedly.

"Aye, take this bucket and make sure this boat don't sink." Jack thrust the bucket at Johnny, and stood at the stern of the boat, grinning broadly.

Johnny's face fell.

"Is that it?" He asked. Will smiled; he could predict Jack's answer.

"Sorry, mate. But making sure the boat don't sink is a very important job! And anyway, this is the kinda stuff you'll be doing as cabin boy so get used to it." Jack said. Will laughed. Jack frowned at him.

Johnny sat down and started tipping water out of the boat very half-heartedly. It seemed like a pointless job to him; no matter how much water he got rid of, another wave would always come and spill into the boat. He was grumbling under his breath about 'stupid orders' and 'why me'.

"Yeh know, boy, on a real ship, the Cap'n (he pointed to himself) could 'ave yeh killed or whipped for that." Jack said, standing over Johnny.

"For what?" Johnny demanded.

"For questionin' 'im." Jack said, holding onto a rope. Johnny raised an eyebrow, in the same way his father did.

"Ok, Cap'n." He said, his voice serious. Jack adjusted his hat.

"Good. Now, there's water in this boat, an' I want it out!" Jack ordered. Johnny felt like standing up and handing him the bucket, but he didn't.

"Shut up, Jack." Will said, who was sharpening his sword, a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. Jack threw his hat at him.

"How far is Tortuga?" Johnny asked. "Of course, only if I'm _allowed_ to ask."

"Will gimme that hat." Jack said. "I wanna throw it at your son." Johnny smirked. Jack snatched the hat and threw it at him, though not hard. "It's at least another few hours, if this wind keeps up." Jack said.

"Oh great." Johnny said sarcastically. Jack smiled and sat down on the edge of the boat.

* * *

**Teehee... more coming soon...**

**Oh wait! Almost forgot my faithful reviewer's virtual hug! #virtual hug#. Tee hee... yes people do question my sanity...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yes, also thank-you to Smithy, if you haven't given up on this story yet. My first review, it really made my day. I was grinning so much it was scary, nearly cracked the mirror... Anyway, on we go...**

**

* * *

**A few hours later

"Is that it?" Johnny said, suddenly. He had not spoken much in the last hour, choosing not to waste his energy on speech, when he had to tip water out of the boat continuously.

"Aye," Jack answered, with a grin. "That's Tortuga." They sailed up to the dock and tied the boat. "We probably wont need it but just to be safe we'll keep it here. If we don't need it, we'll see if we can sell it to some drunk." Jack said as they stepped out. Johnny's arms were aching.

"In here." Jack pointed to a nearby pub. "What?" He added, catching the look on Will's face. "I need a drink."

They walked into the pub and up to the bar.

"Give us a rum," Jack said, throwing a coin onto the bar. "And you'll be 'aving?" He turned to Will and Johnny.

"Do you have anything non-alcoholic?" Will asked. The barman looked at him as though he was mad. "Ok, no." Will answered himself.

"You 'aving anything or not?" Jack asked impatiently.

"A small rum, then." Will told the barman. He nodded and disappeared for a moment, then reappeared holding two mugs. He thrust them at Jack and Will and took the coin.

They made their way to a table, out of the way of all the drunks fighting. Johnny was looking around gleefully. He had never been anywhere like this before. He thought it was fantastic.

Once they had sat down, Will started staring into space, evidently remembering the last time he was here, and why. Jack took advantage of this to offer Johnny some of his rum.

"Quickly, mate, before your father notices." Jack whispered. "And don't spit it back out… yeh know, if yeh don't like it."

Johnny took the mug and took a sip. It burnt all the way down his throat and made him cough and splutter. Will looked round to see Jack laughing his head off and Johnny frantically fanning his tongue.

"Jack!" Will said, annoyed. Jack looked sheepish, and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry mate…" Jack said, grinning, as Johnny continued to splutter.

"Need water…" He said, his eyes streaming. Jack started to laugh again, as Johnny spat at the wall. Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as he took a gulp of his rum.

He coughed; "Yuck." And drank some more.

"You actually like the stuff?" Johnny said as Jack finished his rum, and was looking at the bar, as thought contemplating whether or not to go up and get another one. Jack looked round.

"Great stuff, rum," He said. "Absolutely great… though yeh have to be careful not to drink too much, else you'll end up falling over everywhere." He got up and went to the bar. Will rolled his eyes.

Jack came back and sat down.

"So, first things first, we gotta find Gibbs. He'll be here somewhere," Jack said, looking around. "Then we gotta find my mate, Jimbo. He'll be easy. Just go to the dock. Always stealing ships that one…" Jack trailed off in thought.

"Well, hurry up and drink that so we can get going." Johnny said impatiently. Jack took a swig of his rum and wiped him mouth.

"I feel too clean." He said, rubbing his nose.

"Well, I can't imagine you'd be used to it." Will said absent-mindly. Jack frowned, and took another swig.

"Right, I'm done." Jack set down his mug and stood up. "See? Perfectly steady." Jack said. He led the way out, swaying very slightly.

"Where to?" Johnny asked.

"Eh? Oh, we'll check round the boats a bit, might find Jimbo." He snatched the stick off a drunk man about to fall over. "Over 'ere" He pointed with the stick towards the dock. Jack gave a low whistle. Another whistle answered him from a nearby ship. "This way."

"Jack Sparrow!" A man swaggered down the gangplank and greeted Jack with a hug. Will frowned, he thought Jack hated hugging people.

"Jimbo, this is Will, and his son, Johnny." Jimbo shook hands, grinning. "Will, Johnny, this is Jimbo. Me brother."

"I never knew you had a brother." Will said.

"Musta slipped me mind." Jack said airily. "Anyway, formal introductions over, where's the rum?" Jack pushed past his brother and climbed on deck. Jimbo, Will and Johnny flowed him. Suddenly a small whirlwind streaked past them and attached itself to Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" A young girl, no older then 12 or 13, though quite small for her age, grinned up at Jack, who was trying to regain his breath. She looked wild, her brown hair was filthy and unkempt, and she looked badly in need of a bath. Like most pirates really. What surprised Will and Johnny was that she had the pirate brand on her right arm, underneath a tattoo of 'Ruby' etched in red.

"This is Ruby." Jack said, pushing the girl away from him and grabbing a bottle of rum from the cupboard closest to him. "How yeh doing, gal?" He added looking at the girl still grinning in front of him.

"I'm ok, who are those?" She indicated her head to Will and Johnny.

"These are me friends. Will Tuner and his son, Johnny." Jack said. Ruby walked promptly up to Johnny and pulled out her sword from her belt.

"How good at fighting are yeh?" She demanded, pointing her sword at Johnny's throat. Johnny studied her.

"Not bad," He said, pulling out his own sword. "Yeh wanna fight?" Ruby glanced at him.

"Nah, you ain't a proper pirate." She said simply, and re-sheathed her sword.

"Not a proper pirate?" Jack repeated. "Ruby, this is the grand-son of Bootstrap Bill." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. "Well, come on then!" She pulled out her sword again. Will smiled as the two children began parrying.

"So, are yeh gonna tell your brother what we're doing here?" Will asked Jack.

"Oh aye." Jack said, turning to his brother, taking a swig of the rum. "Me ship got stolen-"

"Again?" Jimbo cut in. Jack frowned.

"Aye, again." He answered. "But, I want it back."

"Naturally." Jimbo said. "Oi! Ruby, that's cheatin'!" Ruby put down the pistol with a grin.

"Pirate!" She said, and returned to her fight.

"Kids." Jack said. "Anyway, I was wondering, could we use your ship?" He asked. Jimbo studied his brother, clearly growing up with him, he was wise to all his tricks.

"Who took it?" He asked.

"Well, Scarr did." Jack said, watching his brother for a reaction.

"Scarr, cap'n of _The Steal Snitch_?" He asked, suddenly looking suspicious.

"Aye." Jack said slowly. "But I just want me ship…"

"You do know that this guy cannot be killed?" Jimbo said, frowning.

"He's human, course he can be killed." Jack said. Jimbo thought for a moment.

"Okay." He said. "Oi, Ruby?"

"What?" Ruby replied, still fighting Johnny.

"Your gonna 'ave to stay at your aunts for a few days, savvy?" Jimbo said. Ruby dropped her sword and ducked under one of Johnny's oncoming blows.

"No that is _not _alright" She jumped up the stairs to where her father was, hands on her hips, and a look of fury on her dirty face. "_He's _not being left behind, so why should I?" She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to Johnny, who was re-sheathing his sword and coming to join them.

"'Cause his father seys 'e could go. An' I'm your father an' I'm sayin' no." Jimbo said.

"I'm a better fighter then 'im!" Ruby argued. "You said yourself I was gettin' good!"

"Yeh, but Ruby, if there's a fight-" Jimbo began.

"I ain't scared of fighting!" Ruby cut in. Jimbo frowned; clearly he hated being cut off, same as Jack.

"What I'm trying ta say is that the pirates you'll be fightin' will be twice as strong and twice as big as yeh. So no." Jimbo said. He reached over, picked her up and tucked her, screaming and scratching, under one arm and carried her below deck. Jack grinned.

"Little fighter that one," He said. "She'll be one o' the best when she'll older."

"I'm sure she will," Will said. "Why did you never say you had a brother or a niece?"

"Musta slipped me mind," Jack said. Then, catching Will's eyes, hastily added, "But it wasn't important. I never thought you'd be meetin' 'im. Come on, let's go find Gibbs."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Reviews! I love u guys! #virtual hugs# oh yes, Johnny is 13. On we go...**

**

* * *

**"Why doesn't Jimbo have a crew of his own?" Johnny said, hurrying to keep up with Jack, who was striding into every bar and pigsty, looking for Gibbs. 

"He does," Jack said, sticking his head through a door of a pub, and muttering, "Nope, not in there."

"So why are we looking for Gibbs?" Johnny asked.

"So he can come o' course! An' just in case Jimbo does a runner and we need a crew." Jack replied. "An' also if he's drunk we can sell that boat to 'im." He grinned wickedly.

"But he's your friend!" Johnny said.

"Pirate." Jack replied. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You use that as excuse for everything!" He snapped.

"He's a pirate, what do you expect?" Will said. "It's annoying, isn't it?"

"Ah, here we are!" Jack stopped suddenly, pointing to a table in the pub they had just entered. "Gibbs!" A man looked up from his drink.

"Jack!" He said. "And Will! Good ta see yeh mate. An' who's this?" He looked at Johnny.

"This is my son, Johnny." Will said, proudly.

"Where's Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked, beaming at Johnny.

"Ah, she died in childbirth. Tragic." Jack said quickly, knowing Will was very touchy on the subject.

"Oh, poor lass." Mr Gibbs said. "Sorry to hear that, mate. She was a good'un."

"Hmmm," Will said.

"So, Jack, what goin' on?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I'm going after Scarr and his crew. They stole me ship." Jack said, and a cold look came into his eyes, as though the memory of it made him mad. It probably did.

"Scarr?" Gibbs said. "Ain't 'e that guy with the cursed sword? The one that-" He broke off, glancing at Johnny. "Well, yeh heard the rumours."

"Aye, I heard the rumours and they're true." Jack said. Gibbs's eyes widened with shock.

"True?" He whispered. "Even the best swordsman can't defeat him! If the blade so much as brushes you, yeh're a dead man."

"Well, I ain't dead." Jack replied, grinning. He pulled up his sleeve and showed Gibbs the burn mark. "Nearly was though." He added as an afterthought.

"So what's in yeh head?" Gibbs asked. He had known Jack too long to know that he rarely didn't have a plan.

"Well, we have to get someone he trusts to kill 'im. And as he played dirty, I see no reason why we shouldn't." Jack's evil grin had jumped back onto his face. "However, there is a drawback. Most people he trusts are just as evil as him, and wouldn't kill him for all the gold in the world." Jack said this as though he knew perfectly well how to get past that little 'drawback'.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Will asked, just to humour him, knowing Jack probably wouldn't continue until someone asked.

"Well, what I was thinkin' was that we could get someone to get on the inside. One of us. A few of his men were killed in the battle with my ship…" His face clouded for a moment. "An' I don't think he would of replaced them all. Well, not yet anyway. Now, I was thinkin', It would be better for us if, well, if we put in someone who he wouldn't…. well, be allowed to… torture if we got found out." Jack said, looking at Will.

"Who did you have in mind?" Will asked.

"Well, most pirates, him included, won't hurt a kid." Jack said. "So he'll be safe, Will, it's just it's our best plan-" Jack tried to finish in a rush, but Will cut in.

"Johnny! You want Johnny to go!" Will said, horrified. "No! Jack, no! I'm not sending my boy into a death hole." Jack sighed.

"He'd be safe, Will-" Jack began.

"Safe? _Safe?_" Will repeated. "I'm sure he'd lay aside a little rule like that if he found the boy he trusted was gonna kill 'im!" Jack looked slightly annoyed at being cut off.

"Mmmm, true." Gibbs said, thinking. "He could say he was forced to."

"He's not saying anything, 'coz he's not doing it!" Will said.

"What d'you think, Johnny?" Jack asked, ignoring Will.

"Um… well, he does sound a bit scary. Does he torture people a lot?" Johnny said, turning red at suddenly being asked his opinion.

"No, Jack! I said no!" Will said. "Why don't you send Ruby? She'd love to go."

"Because Ruby ain't even coming with us." Jack said. He realised hat Will was trying to do; make him realise that he didn't want one of his loved ones going into a 'death hole' as Will described it.

"Jack, no." Will repeated. "You're gonna have to think of another way." Jack scowled but didn't press the matter.

"Gibbs, have yeh seen Anamaria recently?" Jack turned to Gibbs. "We'd do well to have her."

"Yeah, she's 'round 'ere somewhere." Gibbs said. "But Jack-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know it's bad luck." Jack said impatiently. "Where is she?"

"I don't know exactly. I saw her a few days ago, she's probably still in Tortuga." Gibbs answered.

Suddenly a piercing scream rang through the small pub.

"Get off me you filthy bastard! Or I'll crack yeh skull open! Yeh fat-" A string of curses and swear words followed from near the doorway. A fat man was holding a small, screaming girl, trying to push her to the ground.

"Jack," Johnny said, pulling out his sword. "Jack, that's _Ruby_!" Jack looked round sharply.

"What?" He said, pulling out a pistol. He jumped up and strode over to the fat man. "Get off her or I'll shoot you into the depths of hell." Jack said, his voice suddenly becoming cold and threatening. The fat man turned.

"Nah, I don't think I will." His voice was slurred and thick; he was clearly drunk. He turned back to Ruby and shoved his fist into her face. "Shut up!" Her head snapped backwards and smashed the wall behind, knocking her unconscious.

In one movement, Jack pinned the fat man to the wall and shoved the gun into his head.

"I said, leave her." He hissed. The fat man looked scared. Jack grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head against a beam. He slumped to the floor, blood trickling from the back of his head.

Jack turned to Ruby, who was still unconscious. He picked her up and carried her outside. Will, Gibbs and Johnny, who still had his sword out, followed.

"Is she ok?" Johnny asked. "Did you kill that man?"

"She's fine, though she'll wake up tomorrow with a headache," Jack answered. "No, I didn't kill 'im, though I woulda done if you hadn't been there." Jack growled. "I don't like people who hit kids."

"Uncle Jack?" Ruby was beginning to wake up. She sat up and put a hand to her head. "Where's that slime-ball? I wanna kill 'im!" She said ferociously.

"'S'all right, Ruby, I dealt with him." Jack said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said impatiently, trying to get up. "I was coming to find yeh, to see if yeh'd let me come with yeh. But that git comes up and asks me if I needed directions. I said no, but he said he thought I did. Then he grabbed me and tried… tried… well…" Ruby stopped, staring at Jack, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"'S'all right, Ruby." Jack said, giving her a quick hug. "C'mon, lets get yeh back. I'm sure yeh father will be please t' here of yeh new vocabulary." Jack grinned at her as he helped her up. Ruby blushed slightly.

"Don't tell 'im that!" She said. "He don't think it's proper for a _lady_ to use such words." She spoke the word 'lady' with obvious contempt. Jack's grin widened.

"I think it's great! Everyone should know how t' curse! Maybe yeh could teach Johnny a few more words!" He said. Will frowned.

"And here was me trying to give him a proper up-brining, and you tear it down in a few days by teaching him the extent of your vocabulary." Will said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack replied, the grin now becoming dangerously wide. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head. They came to the ship and boarded.

"Jimbo!" Jack called. Jimbo appeared from below deck. "Look what I found!" Jack pushed Ruby towards her father.

"Ta, Jack. D'you know Ruby, I was almost beginning to change me mind, but now I've decided not to." Jimbo said. Actually he hadn't, but it was a good way of making Ruby obey him.

"Oh shut up." Ruby replied. She pushed past him and went below deck.

"Um, Jim, some old fat guy found her and tried t' take advantage of 'er. That's when we found 'er…" Jack mumbled to Jimbo, so there was no chance Ruby could overhear.

"He did _what_?" Jimbo said, looking horrified. "Did yeh kill 'im?" He suddenly turned to Jack with a mad look in his eyes. "Tell me yeh killed 'im!"

"No, mate. I didn't kill 'im." Jack said. Jimbo stared at him for a moment. "Where is 'e? I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"Jimbo," Will piped up. "Don't yeh think your daughter needs you here, right now?" Jimbo turned to him.

"Yeah, yeh probably right. Nice t' see yeh, Gibbs." Then he turned around and followed his daughter below deck. Jack turned to Will.

"Well, I don't need t' persuade yeh t' get Johnny t' go, coz 'e's bringin' Ruby!" He said.

"Oh, Jack, do yeh honestly think he's gonna let her go onto a ship where, if she's caught, she's probably gonna have worse things done t' her?" Will snapped. Jack frowned.

"Yeh know, you are definitely startin' t' sound like a pirate…" Jack said.

"Don't change the subject." Will snapped back, and turned away. Jack impersonated him silently.

"Gibbs go find Anamaria for me." Jack said. Gibbs got off the ship and disappeared into the night.

"Now, all we gotta do is sleep…" Jack showed Will and Johnny to a small room with a bunk bed. "'Night." He shut the door.

"I'm on top!" Johnny said at once, and scrambled onto the top bunk. "Do we have any night clothes?"

"No," Will replied, kicking off his boots. "Yeh sleepin that." Johnny shrugged and threw his own boots into a corner.

"Night!" He said.

"Goodnight, son." Will replied.

* * *

**Hmm... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! 9 reviews! I love all my friends! You've all been so supportive! Well, here we go...**

**

* * *

**Jack put his ear to the door of Will and Johnny's room and listened. It was silent. He rolled his eyes and banged his fist against the wood. 

"Wake up!" He called. The door opened and a bleary-eyed Will stood before him.

"What d'you want?" He mumbled thickly. Behind him Johnny was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Time t' get up, mate. Food's on the table and waitin' for yeh, savvy." Jack grinned and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Will and Johnny ate alone at the almost empty table, and then went to join Jack on deck. There was a few pirates there they hadn't seen before. They found Jack standing by the wheel with Ruby.

"Who are all these people, Jack?" Johnny asked, walking up to him.

"Jimbo's crew. They ain't all 'ere though. They'll be comin' soon. Though don't talk to loudly by them, 'coz they'll probably all have hangovers." Jack replied.

"Oh," Johnny said. "So you gonna introduce us?" He looked around hopefully. Jack frowned.

"No," He said. "They already know who yeh are, and anyway, it ain't my job t' introduce yeh. I ain't the cap'n o' this ship."

Johnny's face fell. Jimbo walked towards them.

"We'll be ready t' go, soon. Everyone's here, we just gotta check supplies." He said. "And if yeh mate ain't here, we're leavin' 'im behind." He added to Jack.

"He ain't coming." Jack replied.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Gibbs." Jack said.

"Nice of yeh t' let me know". Jimbo said.

A large, tattooed man walked up to Jimbo.

"We're ready t' go, cap'n." He said. Jimbo nodded to the man, who walked away and began giving orders to the rest of the crew.

"Good." Jimbo said and walked away.

"Oh good. I hate sitting 'round with nothing t' do." Ruby said.

"Yeh know, it really sucks not being able to tell people what to do."Jack said toWill and Johnny.

"Indeed," Will said. "So what are we meant to do?" Jack gave Will an odd look and shrugged.

"I dunno. I ain't the cap'n. Yeh might be lucky and get treated like royalty, but then, yeh might get a few jobs t' do. Yeh never know." He said and swaggered over to the side of the ship, where they were pulling up the anchor.

Ruby turned to Johnny.

"Yeh wanna practise?" Sh indicated to the sword by her side.

"Yeah, sure." Johnny replied and pulled out his own sword, which he kept with him at all times.

Will wondered away to Jack.

"So what exactly is yeh plan?" He asked, leaning next to Jack.

"We need t' attack 'em, without them knowin' what we're up to. Hopefully, we'll 'ave someone on the inside,distracting 'em."Jack said.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Gibbs" Jack muttered, so he couldn't be overheard.

Will raised his eyebrows.

"And when did you decide this?" He asked.

"Ruby, sword fighting does _not_ involve strangling your opponent!" Jack shouted to Ruby, behind Will.

"He slashed me! Look! He slashed me!" Ruby released Johnny and stormed over to Jack, brandishing her arm wildly. There was a shallow scratch, running down the length of her arm. "And he cheated!"

"_She _cheated first! She said she wanted a break, then she slashed my face!" Johnny argued. Sure enough, there was a small gash on his cheek, which was bleeding quite a lot for such a small wound.

"_I'm_ a pirate!" Ruby shrieked at him.

"No you're not! You just pretend to be! You're too young to be a pirate _and _you're a girl!" Johnny snapped back.

Jack suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed Ruby's arms, to stop her from jumping on Johnny.

"Just 'coz I'm a girl! It doesn't matter! Girls can be pirates just as good as men! And I'm a better pirate then you!" Ruby screamed at him. The tattooed manwho had spoken to Jimbo earlier came over.

"Ruby, shut up unless yeh want me t' tip yeh overboard tied t' a cannon." He said holding his head.

"Yeh'll do nothing of the sort." Jack snapped at him.

"You ain't the cap'n. Yu can't tell me wotta do." The tattooed man growled.

"No, yeh right, but I am, and I _can _tell yeh wotta do." Jimbo appeared behind him, pointing a pistol at his head. "An' don't yeh _ever _threaten me daughter like that again."

"Aye sir." He said, and stalked away. Jimbo turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, shut up, or _I'll _tip yeh overboard." He said. Ruby glared at him and stormed below deck, muttering something about bandages and 'do it myself'.

"She'll cool down." Jimbo shrugged.

"I'm sure she will," Will said, looking bemused. "Johnny, go clean that cut." Johnny scowled and followed Ruby.

"If I had my way that gal wouldn't even be here." Jimbo muttered to himself.

"What happened to her mother?" Will asked. Jimbo scowled.

"Got 'erself hung, stupid cow." He said. "Said she was a pirate and she was hung." He turned away and began issuing orders to various members of his crew.

"She was mad," Jack said to Will, referring to Ruby's mother. "She was really sweet when she met Jim, but when he said he was a pirate she went kinda crazy. She said she wanted to come with him all the time, and the baby. But he said no. So she branded herself, and Ruby, and went around screaming she was a pirate. Jim followed her and managed to take Ruby, before they could take 'er."

"She branded a baby?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "Jim never meant to get 'er pregnant. But 'e did and she wanted to be a proper family. He wanted her t' stay safe, so 'is kid could grow up proper and stuff. She thought he was a merchant sailor. When she found out… she went crazy." Jack stopped and looked at Jimbo, who was standing alone by the wheel.

"He hates it when anyone tries to hurt her," He said. "He loves her so much, he'd do anything to save her."

Will nodded.

"So, he's always worrying whenever they go anywhere. That's why he wanted her t' stay at her aunt's." Will said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "'Course, she doesn't realise that he just wants to protect her."

"No, kids don't." Will's face clouded for a moment. "So, is this aunt your sister? Or her mother's sister?"

"Her mother's," Jack said, smiling slightly. "She was very nice about the whole thing. But I reckon it's just 'coz she's scared of Jim. She likes kids, but doesn't want t' keep Ruby permanently, or Jim woulda dumped 'er on 'er years ago." He grinned.

"I don't suppose she's too upset about that." Will said.

"Nah, me neither." Jack said, his smile fading. "But Jim's so worried. 'E tries not t' show it, but I know 'im too well."

"Why did yeh never mention all this before?" Will asked.

"Oh come on, Will! When did we ever have a chance to speak properly? All the curse fightin' an' stuff, when did I ever get a chance t' sit yeh down an' tell yeh I had a brother?" Jack said, sounding exasperated. "It's not the type of thing yeh say."

"Why did yeh never mention it all the times yeh came t' visit?" Will asked, ignoring Jack's tone.

"'Coz everything happened about the time when yeh'd just lost Elizabeth, and it didn't really seem like the most appropriate thing to say." Jack said, frowning. "I never seemed t' think yeh'd need t' know."

Suddenly a shout broke their conversation.

"Oh shut up!" Johnny burst onto the deck, closely followed by Ruby.

"Don't tell me t' shut up!" Ruby screamed back.

"You're always arguing! Why can't you just be quiet? You're a dirty, rotten, cheatin' pirate bitch!" Johnny shouted, this time not caring about the language he was using. (He had learnt that particular word from Jack.)

"Yeh, I'm a pirate!" Ruby shouted back. "Of course I'm a dirty, rotten, cheatin' pirate bitch!"

"Oh shut up, you two!" Will shouted. Ruby looked furious.

"You can't tell me t' shut up!" She fumed.

"Ruby!" Jack said. "Shut up!" Ruby glared at him.

"Tell him t' shut up!" She snapped, pointing her finger roughly at Johnny.

"Johnny, shut up!" Will said, as he opened his mouth to retaliate.

"She started it." He mumbled.

"Oh please be quiet!" Jack said. "Ruby, go t' yeh room an' stay there!" Ruby

* * *

stormed off. "And you, Johnny." Jack added to Johnny. 

"What? No!" Johnny said, looking at Will.

"Go on!" Will said. Johnny frowned and went, though more quietly then Ruby.

"I don't understand kids," Jack said. "I was never like that." A loud cough came from Jimbo, who was standing behind Jack.

"Yeah, sure, little bro." He scoffed.

"Oh shut up!" Jack said, though he was blushing very slightly.

"I just came t' let yeh know we're settin' sail after _The Steal Snitch_ and _The Black Pearl_. One o' my men said 'e saw 'em heading towards Brazil." Jimbo said, ignoring Jack's comment. "Jack, can've a word?"

Jack frowned and followed his brother towards the bow of the ship.

"What s'up?" Jack asked.

"Ruby." Jimbo said simply. "Jack, if anything happens t' her, _anything_-"

"Calm down, Jim! Nothing's gonna happen t' her. I promise." Jack said.

"It better not. 'Coz I swear, Jack. If it does…" Jimbo trailed off, a menacing look in his eyes.

"I promise," Jack said. "Just…just trust me, ok?"

* * *

**Ooohhh... trust Jack... no-one in their right mind would... teeehhee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! By the way, Jimbo's ship is called _The Hornet_. I'm terribly sorry if that's already the name of a ship, but i can't change it now. Although, there wasn't much point in naming it... teehee...**

**

* * *

**Johnny sat on the top bunk in his cabin, legs dangling over the side. He was frowning and glaring at the opposite wall. He was still angry at Ruby. It had been three days since their argument, and she was now ignoring him completely. And to make matters worse, Jack seemed to find it hilariously funny and laughed every time they passed each other. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Jack says to come on deck, he wants t' show yeh something," Will said, pooping his head into the cabin. "And stop sulking." He added as Johnny got up and pushed past him.

"Johnny!" Jack grinned as Johnny came over to him. He was standing at the bow of the ship, and was staring at the horizon with a telescope. "Yeh can just about make out me ship." He handed Johnny the telescope.

"Where am I supposed t' be looking?" Johnny asked, holding it to his eye and seeing nothing. Jack moved the telescope a few inches to the left.

"About there." He said. Sure enough, there was a small black dot, in the shape of a ship, sitting on the horizon.

"What are we gonna do?" Johnny asked, handing back the telescope.

Jack grinned, as he held the telescope back to his eye.

"We're gonna catch up." He said, the grin turning evil, his eyes flashing.

Johnny felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Jack!" Will was running towards Jack and Johnny, a stricken look on his face. "Jack! Look behind you!"

"Where?" Jack turned sharply, dropping the telescope on Johnny's head.

"Out t' sea!" Will snapped as Jack was looking about the deck. Jack grinned.

"Righto, mate." Jack looked up. Behind _The Hornet, _clearly chasing them, and coming closer every minute, was _The Steal Snitch_. "Holy shit." Jack whispered.

Johnny, who had been rubbing his head, felt his eyes widen in shock.

"Father-?" Johnny got no further. The blast of a canon suddenly ripped through the air, straight towards _The Hornet_. Will through himself forwards and knocked Johnny out of the way. Unfortunately, the canon stuck home, and the main mast, complete with sails, was blasted into the sea. It also took with it several members of the crew.

"Shit!" Jack shouted from somewhere to Johnny's right.

"Johnny? Are you ok?" Will prodded his son.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johnny replied, trying to stand up.

"Shit, John! Stay down!" Jack hissed suddenly, pulling Johnny down again. He landed painfully on his hip. "Where's Ruby?" He pulled Johnny over to face him. The boy suddenly noticed how scared Jack looked.

"I…I don't know. She was below deck last time-" He stopped as Jack took off, at a running crouch across the deck towards the hatch, where he disappeared to look for his niece.

Johnny saw Jimbo crawling towards them. He was bleeding from the head.

"Where's Ruby?" He demanded of Will. "Where's my daughter?" He shook Will's shoulders, looking scared.

"Jack's gone t' look for her," Will said, pushing Jimbo off him. "She'll be alright, Jim."

Jimbo, however, did not look satisfied.

"They're boarding the ship, Will," he whispered. Will glanced at Johnny. "They're gonna take us all prisoner. Cap'n Scarr's famous for not being kind t' his prisoners. If my daughter-"

"Jim! I've got 'er! She's fine, Jim!" Jack suddenly appeared from below deck, pulling Ruby up after him.

"Ruby!" Jimbo half jumped up, and hugged his daughter.

"Father-" Ruby said awkwardly, trying to push him away, glancing at Johnny.

"Father, what's going to happen to us?" Johnny asked Will, looking scared. Will swallowed.

"Nothing, son. We're gonna be alright." Will lied.

"No we're not! I'm not a child anymore! Father, tell me-" Johnny was cut off, as a huge, bald pirate suddenly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him away from the others.

"Johnny!" Will shouted, and leapt up, his sword in hand. The pirate laughed, and pulled out a pistol and held it Johnny's head.

"Shut up!" He said. "Now come quietly or you'll never see yeh son again. 'Cept maybe in hell…" He trailed off, a grin spreading over his gnarled face.

Will lowered his sword in defeat. Another pirate, smaller and skinner, but clearly just as strong, came and bound Will's hands and led him roughly over to _The Steal Snitch_. The bald pirate followed, as yet more pirates came.

Jimbo suddenly pulled out his sword and made a wild lunge at the nearest pirate, half cutting his left arm off. Blood squirted out as the pirate screamed and stared at his half-severed arm.

"Bind him!" Another pirate yelled, and suddenly half a dozen pirates were on top of Jimbo, tying his hands and punching the back of his head.

Ruby was screaming. Jack was trying to shield her behind him, although he knew he it was useless. There were too many pirates; he was outnumbered at least twenty to one.

Finally, Jimbo was tied and dragged away, by four or five burly pirates, and the injured one followed, cursing under his breath. Three remained. One of them pointed a pistol at Jack's head.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the _legendary_ Jack Sparrow." He said mockingly.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if yeh don't mind." Jack snapped. Why did everyone insist on ignoring the fact that he was a captain, and _did_ have his own ship? Well, it was _rightfully _his.

"I do believe your ship was taken away?" The pirate said, still mockingly. "Or is this your _imaginary _ship you're talking about now?" He grinned.

Jacks eyes narrowed.

"Come, come now, we don't have all day!" The other pirate said, and jumped forwards to bind Jack.

"No!" Ruby jumped from out behind Jack and brought her sword down on the pirate's outstretched hand. Half his fingers fell away. Immediately, a shot rang out, and Jack felt an explosion of pain in his left shoulder.

"Shit!" Jack shouted, as he stumbled backwards, clutching his shoulder.

"Jack!" Ruby whispered, wide-eyed. The pirate she had attacked grabbed her around the waist and held her still, while the third pirate bound her hands and gagged her. She was still screaming, though, until the fingerless pirate slapped her so hard her neck cracked.

"Don't touch her!" Jack roared, jumping up. He found himself face-to-face (hypothetically) with the barrel of a gun.

"Quiet now, and she won't be harmed," The pirate smirked. "Much." He added.

Jack gave a grunt of frustration, as his hands were bound and he was led roughly aboard _The Steal Snitch._

He saw, standing at the wheel, with a very smug look on his face, Scarr. He was a beastly man; a deep scar (from which he earned his name) ran the length of his face, from his temple to his chin. He teeth were rotten and yellow, and his eyes were a dull grey. His nose was only half intact, and lumpy. His hair was grey and knotted, underneath a large hat, which was so dirty Jack could barely make out the colour. His right hand lay on the hilt of his legendary sword.

Jack couldn't help but shudder at the memory of that sword brushing against his flesh. Although it had only been for the small fraction of a second, the agony had been unbearable, and he had been screaming on the floor until someone threw him overboard. They hadn't expected him to live.

"In there!" The pirate holding him threw him into a cell with Will. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He walked away laughing.

Jack swore, as he saw Will was lying unconscious against the back of the cell.

"No…Will…Wake up!" Jack crawled over to his friend. He suddenly became aware of the pain in his shoulder. "Shit…" He murmured, as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Now remember people- REVIEW! Please, thank you! I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Well... on we go!**

* * *

Jack woke up to a string of curses from the call opposite him. Clearly Ruby had woken up as well. 

"Jack?" Ruby called uncertainly, as she say her uncle stir.

"Hi," Jack murmured. "You ok?" He pushed himself into sitting position, leaning against the bars of the door, facing Ruby.

"Yeah.You're gonna get us out of here, aren't yeh?" She asked confidently.

Jack shook his head.

"I can't, Ruby." He said, wearily. His shoulder was throbbing painfully, and, as he was feeling faint, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Yeh can't?" Ruby repeated, shocked. "But…but yeh _have _to!"

"Ruby, I _can't_!" Jack said, resting his head against the cool steel of the cell door.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Ruby said, which reminded Jack very much of how Elizabeth had said those very words when they had been marooned on that goddamned island.

"Ruby…" Jack paused, taking a deep shuddering breath. "I'm not a Captain." It hurt him to admit it, but it was true.

Ruby looked horrified. She had never seen her uncle so… defeated. She sank back into her cell, next to Johnny, who was sleeping. She poked him hard.

"Wake up!" She hissed into his ear. Johnny sat up sharply.

"Don't do that!" He snapped. He looked around.

"Jack, is my father ok?" Johnny asked. Jack turned and looked at the still unconscious Will.

"I dunno, what did they do t' him?" Jack asked.

"Well, they bought us in, and…they locked me in here and started beating him…kicking him and stuff. Is he ok?" Johnny said, looking at his father anxiously.

"I dunno, mate. I'm sure he will be." Jack said, not looking around.

Right on cue, Will woke up.

"Father!" Johnny cried. Jack shuffled round to see Will struggling to sit up.

"How yeh doin', mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Jack, um…" Will suddenly looked at Jack and looked scared.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Yeh lookin' very pale," Will said. "What happened?"

"I got shot." Jack said simply.

Just then they heard voices coming towards them. Captain Scarr and three other pirates, including the one Ruby chopped the fingers off, entered.

"Well, nice t' see yeh're all awake." Scarr said, with a cold grin. "Now, I do believe some punishment is in order-"

"What for?" demanded Ruby suddenly. Scarr turned towards her slowly. She did not shrink away, as he had expected, but she held his gaze, with a fierce glow in her eyes.

"What for?" He repeated quietly. "Well, I do believe, young missy, that you cut the fingers off one o' my men." He indicated to the pirate standing next to him. "Which of course cannot go unpunished. Will Tuner over there threatened one of my pirates, and also assisted in the death of my dear brother, so he must also be punished. And finally, _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He _did_ kill my dear brother, so he must be punished…" He paused. "And I just don't like him, so he'll get extra for that."

"But that's not fair!" Ruby burst out.

"Ruby…" Jack said. He didn't like to think what Scarr would do to her, and would probably find any excuse to hurt her more.

"Ah yes, Jack. You've already felt the power of my sword, have yeh not?" Scarr turned back to Jack, his eyes glittering coldly. Jack did not answer. "Well, I have recently discovered a way to cause the same amount of pain on people, without the fear of killing them." Scarr grinned, showing his yellow teeth.

"Torture basically." Johnny said, before he could stop himself.

"Indeed, Master Turner." Scarr said. "Now, I haven't actually tried it out yet, so I don't know if it works or not. You, Jack, can be my guinea pig." Scarr smiled a cold, evil smile at Jack. "Now, as I'm sure yeh would've already guessed, my sword cannot harm me. However, it has come to my attention recently that I may be able to take some of its powers out of it, and use to my advantage."

Jack gave him a blank look.

"Well," He continued. "For example…" One of the pirates unlocked Jack's cell door. "If I…" Another pirates pulled Jack to his feet and pushed back his sleeve on his left arm. "touched the blade with my own hand…" Scarr did so. "and placed my hand on my victim…" Scarr grabbed Jack's arm.

For a second, Jack felt nothing, then a searing agony burned on the place Scarr was holding. He screamed. He couldn't help it. The pain was almost too much to bear, yet it wouldn't knock him out.

Scarr laughed.

"Oh, good. It does work." He released Jack, who fell to the floor, clutching his arm.

"What did yeh do to my Father?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"Your father? Oh nothing… yet." Scarr grinned at her, and she scowled.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Well, yeh see, as he nearly chopped the arm of one o' my best men, he had to repair it. I do believe he was once a good doctor." Scarr explained, the smile growing on his lips. "But he will be punished, soon enough."

He left, followed by the other pirates.

Will, who suddenly realised he was standing, crouched down next to Jack.

"Jack, are you ok?" He asked. Jack pushed himself into a sitting position and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said quietly.

Another pirate came in, roughly leady Jimbo. He locked him in a cell next to Will and Jack and left without a word.

"Father!" Ruby said. "Are you ok?" Jimbo smiled shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, 'coz they needed me, but I expect later they'll 'punish' me." He said. "I heard someone scream, what happened?" He added, looking at Will and Jack.

"Well, remember what I told yeh about the sword and how it touched me?" Jack said, looking through the bars at his brother.

"Yeah." Jimbo said slowly.

"Well, he's found a way of causing the same pain, without killin' yeh" Jack said. "Which he just demonstrated on me."

"Oh." Jimbo said. "Right well…." He trailed off, clearly wishing he'd never asked.

Scarr came in again.

"Well, I think we're ready for my first prisoner." He said. His eyes fell on Jack. "Bring 'im." He ordered to the members of his crew who had accompanied him.

"No," Jack whispered, backing away from the door of the cell. "No…" He was shivering. A pirate grabbed him and tied his hands. Another pirate gagged him, and he was led roughly away.

"I would invite yeh t' come and watch, but I'm sure yeh'll 'ear his screams from here." Scarr said to the others.

Jack was kicked to the floor of the deck and stamped on. The pirates around him laughed. He tried to protect his head as best he could, but it was impossible. 'Well, Scarr, if yeh not planning on killin' me, I'll kill _you_' Jack thought venomously.

"Get up!" Scarr was standing over Jack, glaring down on him. Jack struggled to his feet. Scarr put his hand on his sword and advanced towards Jack.

Jack stayed where he was, desperate to re-gain some of his honour. He would not scream. He would not scream… he would-

Suddenly Scarr grabbed his arm and the agony shot through him again. But he did not scream. The pain grew more intense. Clearly Scarr was beginning to realise he could control it.

"Having fun?" Scarr hissed in Jack's ear. A small moan escaped his lips in reply. "Maybe it's not bad enough." Scarr hissed.

Suddenly the pain got twice as bad and Jack screamed. He just wanted it to end. He didn't care about his honour, or about getting revenge, he just wanted the pain to stop.

Then, suddenly, it did. He backed away, but remained standing. He realised there were tears on his cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow crying. Not a sight yeh see every day, is it, boys?" Scarr said. His crew laughed. "Lock 'im in the brig. Alone." Scarr ordered.

Three pirates grabbed Jack and pushed him down the stairs towards the brig. They kicked him into a cell, on the other side of Jimbo's and locked the door.The pirates then unlocked Jimbo's cell and took him out. A few minutes later he heard his screams. He rested his head on the bars of his cell and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Ruby screamed. Jack sat up sharply.

Four pirates were trying to drag her out of her cell. She was holding onto the door and screaming. Jack jumped up and ran to his cell door.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" He cried. Scarr turned around slowly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Please… don't hurt her… I'll…I'll…" Jack trailed off.

"Yeh'll what?" Scarr said. "Yeh'll take her place? Would yeh do that, Jack?" Jack hesitated. "Well?" Scarr asked, looking into Jack's face.

Jack looked away. He couldn't let them hurt Ruby… but he'd have to take her place…

"No?" Scarr said, "Take her away!" The pirates grabbed Ruby and began to pull her away.

"No!" Jack said, suddenly. "No, don't hurt her…" There were tears in his eyes.

"Yeh'll take her place?" Scarr asked. Slowly, Jack nodded. Tears were spilling onto his cheeks, as he led himself be tied and dragged away. Behind him, he heard Scarr saying; "Don't hurt her." And the door of Ruby's cell was locked.

Ruby stared at Jack's retreating back. He had looked so scared when he had been taken away, and even worse when he came back, but now he was taking her place.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jack." She whispered.

* * *

**Well, tell me what yeh think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This site is annoying, it says i have 10 reviews. I have 11! By the way thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers! And Jonathon- I WILL NOT RESURRECT ELIZABETH! phew... on we go! Mwahahahaha... #looks around and notices people staring# never mind...**

* * *

An hour later, Jack was dragged into the cell next to Will's by two pirates and dumped on the floor, where he lay unmoving. 

"Yeh killed him!" Ruby screamed. "Yeh killed him!"

"'E ain't dead." One of the pirates said with a smirk. "'E ain't even unconscious. He's feelin' everythin', ain't yeh?" The pirate kicked Jack onto his back. He grunted. The pirates laughed and they left.

"Jack, where's my father?" Ruby asked.

"Not now, Ruby." Will said quietly, looking anxiously at Jack's still body.

Tears suddenly started to form in Ruby's eyes. Before she could stop herself, she was crying.

"It's all m-m-my fault!" She wailed. "He t-t-took my punishment!" Johnny put his arm round her, and she cried silently into his shoulder.

"Ruby…" Jack whispered suddenly. Ruby sniffed and looked up. It seemed to take Jack a lot of energy to speak, and was clearly painful for him. "Jimbo… fine… doctor… 's'not your fault…" Jack whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Ah, how sweet." Everyone jumped, except Jack, who didn't have the energy. Scarr was standing in the doorway, grinning down on them all.

"Well, Ruby, I hope you're pleased with yourself. See, it wouldn't've been all that bad if it'd been you." Scarr said, ruffling her hair through the bars. She slapped his hand away. "Careful now, Ruby. Jack's got me word that ye'll not be harmed, but if yeh don't behave, he'll have t' pay the price."

Jack trembled silently on the floor of the cell.

"Looks like Jack don't like that idea very much." Scarr said, smirking.

"No, please, don't hurt him." Ruby whispered. Scarr's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"D'yeh know, I think I will." Scarr said, unlocking Jack's cell.

Jack could not move. Why did Ruby have to say that? Why couldn't he just shut up? He was in so much pain already…

Scarr crouched down next to Jack's trembling body. He pulled out his sword and ran his hand along the blade.

"No! Don't!" Ruby screamed, reaching through her bars towards Jack. Scarr turned around slowly.

"Do yeh want him t' suffer more?" He said, quietly.

"Please… don't hurt him… I said it, punish me…" Ruby cried.

"I gave me word, I ain't gonna break it." Scarr said, turning back to Jack.

"Yeh're a pirate! Yeh can break yeh word!" Ruby screamed.

Scarr smiled.

"I really don't like it when people shout…" He lowered his hand onto Jack's arm. He shuddered and went stiff. But he did not scream. He had no energy.

"Ruby, maybe yeh shouldn't say anything." Johnny whispered to Ruby. He could not watch Jack. Ruby wiped her eyes and sniffed.

Scarr released Jack and turned to Will, who had been watching the whole thing in shocked silence.

"It'll be your turn soon, Will." He said, as he locked Jack's cell door.

As soon as he had left, Will ran to the edge of his cell and reached out towards Jack,

"Jack? Jack?" He called softly. Jack raised his head slowly.

"It won't kill yeh, Will. But you'll wish it will." He said weakly. Will dropped his arm.

"I'm sorry, Will." Jack muttered. "Yeh've been a good mate… good luck." He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Will looked away.

"Why is he doing this?" Johnny whispered, to no one in particular.

"Because we killed his brother," Will replied, looking miserably at the cell floor. "Ironic really, if we hadn't killed 'im, he would've killed us. But now we did, we're probably gonna die anyway."

Jack grunted in the next cell. He pushed himself awkwardly (his hands were still tied) into a sitting position and leaned back on the cell wall.

"Woulda been better if Barbossa had killed us." He said.

"Us?" Will repeated. "We woulda killed me. He woulda just marooned you." Jack smiled.

"So I would've been ok." He said. Will shook his head.

"Elizabeth burned all the rum, remember?" He said. Jack smile faded.

"Oh yes. Why did she have t' burn the rum?" He muttered.

"Well, if she did you'd probably still be there." Will said with a smile.

"Better then 'ere." Jack murmured.

"True." Will replied.

"At least I would've been able to numb pain with a bottle o' rum." Jack said. "I could use some rum." He looked around as though hoping to see a bottle.

"You say 'rum' too much." Johnny said absently.

"I like rum," Jack said, turning his head to look at Johnny. "It's great for forgettin' yeh troubles."

"Have yeh ever had rum before?" Ruby asked Johnny.

"Yeh." Johnny said.

"Nearly choked 'im t' death." Jack said with a smile. Johnny went red.

"Shut up." He murmured quietly. Will smiled.

Scarr stomped into the room again, followed by two of his crew.

"Well, Will. Yeh ready?" He said, evilly. Jack closed his eyes tightly. Scarr smirked at him. "I see the pain's wearing off."

Ruby clamped her lips together.

Scarr laughed.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll give yeh uncle a break." He said. A pirate unlocked Will's cell door and pulled him out. He slammed him against the opposite cell and tied his hands. The other pirate began unlocking Ruby and Johnny's cell.

"What are yeh doin'?" Will demanded, as the pirate pulled Johnny out and tied his hands.

"Punishing yeh." Scarr said, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

"Why does that involve my son?" Will said, panic creeping into his voice.

"Well, because I think it would be a better punishment if your son gets hurt, and you can't do anything about it." Scarr said, kicking Johnny up the stairs. The pirate holding Will pushed him forwards. Will caught a glimpse of Jack's stricken face, before he was pushed out towards the deck.

"Yeh can't do this!" Will said angrily as they tied him to the mast.

"I'm taking revenge, Turner. So it's ok." Scarr replied.

"If revenge is ok, then what we did was justifiable." Will hissed.

"Long word, Turner." Scarr said, taking out his sword.

"We killed Barbossa for revenge. So it was ok." Will shouted.

"Aye, and now I'm takin' revenge. Savvy?" Scarr turned his back on Will and grinned at Johnny, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't hurt my son!" Will screamed. Scarr turned sharply. Will had tears in his eyes.

"Don't shout at me, Turner." Scarr said warningly.

"Please… don't hurt him." Will whispered, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "I'll do anything."

Scarr grabbed Will's wrist. Agony exploded through him and he screamed. Scarr let go.

"Please… don't hurt my son… don't do it to my son…" Will whispered.

Scarr was taken aback. He hadn't expected that.

"Do it to my as much as you like, just don't hurt my son!" Will gasped. Scarr frowned.

"What wouldn't yeh do for yeh son, Will?" He asked.

"Nothing. There isn't anything I wouldn't do." Will said. "I'd go through an eternity of that if I knew he'd be safe."

"Really? How touching." Scarr said. He turned away from Will and ran his hand along his sword. Before Will could say anything, he grabbed Johnny's neck and felt the power flow through his hand.

Johnny screamed.

"Stop, stop, please…" Will whispered, closing his eyes.

"Open yeh eyes, Turner." Scarr's voice came in his ear. "I want yeh t' watch this. And' if yeh don't, it'll be worse for 'im." Scarr pointed to Johnny, who was crouched on the floor trembling and crying.

Will forced himself to look at his son, as Scarr grabbed hold of Johnny's arm. Yet again, Johnny screamed and shuddered. Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely and he tried to pull away from Scarr.

Scarr released him and he fell to the floor, whimpering.

"Why are you doing this?" Will shouted. Tears were glistening on his cheeks but he didn't care. "You know what it's like to lose someone yeh love! You know what it's like when someone yeh love gets hurt!" Will looked straight into Scarr's eyes. Scarr looked away.

Then suddenly, he turned back to Will and grabbed his face, letting the full force of his fury out into Will's flesh.

Will screamed. His body went rigid and he fell limp against his bonds.

A pirate came and checked his pulse.

"His heart has stopped, Cap'n." He said.

* * *

**Teehee... will Will survive?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Smithy I congratulate you, I'd only had that last chapter up about 5 minutes when you reviewed!**

* * *

Jimbo was gently dabbing Nelson's head with damp cloth. Nelson was the pirate Jimbo had nearly taken the arm off. He had been forced to try and sew the arteries back together and stitch up the wound. Unfortunately, the pirate was still in a bad way, and Jimbo doubted he'd live for very long. 

He had been a doctor, long ago. When he was 17, his father had kicked him out of his home, and he had taken up an apprenticeship with the local doctor. He had gotten quite good, until, when he was 23, his brother, Jack had become a ships cabin boy- for pirates. He had only been 13. Jimbo was publicly shamed and he had been out of work and on the streets for a month, when Jack found him.

_Memory_

"_Jim!" Jimbo turned around, slowly. Hunger and thirst prevented him from moving quickly. "Jim! It's me! It's Jack!" Jimbo recognised his brother and smiled._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked._

"_I've come t' rescue yeh!" Jack said brightly. He pulled Jimbo towards the dock and helped him aboard a pirate ship. "Home sweet home!" Jack said, smiling._

_Jimbo gazed at the ship in awe. It was amazing. Pirates were scurrying about her deck and loading supplies. Everywhere he looked, he could see people polishing swords, or tending carefully to pistols. Jack led Jimbo to the Captain._

_"This is me brother, Cap'n. The oneI told yeh about!" Jack said. The Captain nodded._

_"'S'long as 'e earns 'is keep, 'e can stay." He said. Jack put his hands together and gave a short bow, then turned back to Jimbo and grinned broadly. _

_"'C'mon, I'll show yeh where they keep the guns!"_

_End memory_

Jimbo had been allowed to stay on the ship, as long as he earned his keep. He had learned how to sail, how to know what to do in a battle, and how to keep his head under pressure. Finally, when he was 27, and Jack was 17, they had gone their separate ways. Jack had come accross him a few times in his travels, and always seemed to know where he was.

Suddenly, Scarr banged the door of the cabin open and took Jimbo's arm, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeh friend's heart just stopped." He said. Jimbo allowed himself to be pulled onto the deck and he ran towards Will, who had been cut down from the mast.

"Will?" Jimbo whispered. "Oh shit." He tried to resuscitate him by banging sharply on his chest. It didn't work

Behind him, three pirates were dragging a screaming Johnny back into his cell.

"Come on, Will!" Jimbo murmured as he tried again. This time it worked.

Will opened his eyes slowly. Jimbo helped him to sit up. "Yeh ok?" He asked.

Will nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Yeh just died." Jimbo said, smiling at the expression on Will's face.

"Oh," Will said. "I'm guessing that I'm not dead now?" Jimbo smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but was roughly pushed aside by Scarr.

"Get back t' yeh patient." He snapped.

"I would suggest that yeh let 'im rest," Jimbo said, as Scarr's hand twitched towards his sword. "Cap'n" Jimbo added hastily as Scarr glared at him.

"What else do yeh _suggest_?" Scarr said venomously.

"Let 'im rest for a few days and don't get 'im t' do anything too energetic." Jimbo replied, meeting Scarr's gaze.

"What ever yeh say, _doctor_." Scarr said sarcastically.

He took Will's arm and led him towards the brig, leaving Jimbo to get back to his other 'patient'.

"In." Scarr pushed Will into Jack's cell and slammed the door. He locked it and left.

"Father!" Johnny said, a smile spreading onto his face. "They…they said you… you…" Johnny paused.

"My heart stopped, yeh." Will said. His chest was painful, and his face was still hurting badly from where Scarr and touched it. "But Jimbo managed t' restart it. So I'm back from the dead. Yeh stuck with me, sorry."

Jack grinned.

"Bloody hell, when Johnny came in 'ere screaming somethin' about yeh being dead I almost had an 'eart attack!" He said, beaming at Will.

Will gave a sort of grimace in reply; it hurt to use his face muscles. He put a hand to his face and tried to block out the pain.

Jack smile disappeared.

"Hurts, don' it?" He said, awkwardly putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "I'm guessing from yeh scream that it was 'bout ten times worse then what he usually does."

Will shrugged and sat down on the floor. Jack did the same.

"It did seem more painful then the first time he did it." Will said trying not to move his mouth too much.

"He was really mad," Johnny said. "I guess it hurts more when he's more angry."

"Yeh may be right." Jack said.

"I'll try t' stay on the right side of 'im then." Ruby said, with fake cheer.

"You don't need t' bother. If yeh do anything t' upset 'im, he'll hurt me not you." Jack said, without thinking. Ruby went red and turned away.

"Sorry." Jack grunted. Ruby shrugged.

"It's true." She said.

"I can see a ship!" Johnny said suddenly.

"What?" Jack said, jumping up. Johnny had his eye pressed against a small hole at the back of his cell.

"It's a ship! I…I think it's the _Black Pearl_!" Johnny said, turning to Jack.

"Yeh sure?" Jack asked, excitement flooding through him.

"Well, it says 'The Black Pearl' on her side…" Johnny said, looking through the hole again.

"We'll just have t' wait and see what they're gonna do." Jack said brightly.

Two hours later, they were still waiting.

Jack kept getting Johnny to check if his ship was still there. It always was.

They could hear people shouting and scurrying overhead.

Jack was getting impatient. He sat on the floor quietly, tapping his foot against the floor and twiddling his thumbs. Whenever someone went past, he would jump up, only to be down sharply by Will (who was getting slightly annoyed) to sit down.

Will's face had stopped hurting so badly and his chest was feeling normal again (except where Jimbo had hit it in an attempt to get his heart working again, where there was a small bruise). He was getting bored of Jack's tapping.

Ruby was almost as fidgety as Jack. She kept pacing her cell and kicking the bars gently, until Johnny told her to stop, out of pure irritation. She also kept pushing Johnny out of the way to see the _Black Pearl _for herself.

Johnny was very bored and kept trying to sleep, however as soon as he was at the point of drifting off, Jack would ask him to check on the _Pearl_ again.

Finally, after about three hours, Scarr came in, flanked by his usual five pirates, and announced they were being moved.

"We're puttin' yeh on the _Pearl._" He said. "An' don't try and escape." He added in a bored voice to Jack. Jack glared at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said sarcastically.

"Let's hope not." Scarr said, with a smile. His hand moved towards his sword. Jack glanced nervously at it, but didn't shrink back.

Two pirates unlocked his cell door and pulled him out, slammed him against the door of Ruby and Johnny's cell and tied his hands. Then they pushed out.

The other pirates did the same to Will, Johnny and (more gently) Ruby. The pirates took them over the plank onto the _Black Pearl_.

Jack was clearly glad to be back aboard his ship, even as a prisoner.

The pirates pushed them all into a cell and slammed the door.

"Home sweet home." Jack said with a smile.

"I don't think it really counts as 'home' anymore, when your prisoner." Johnny said.

Jack's grin grew wider.

"Soon will be." He said, quietly.

"Jack, what's in yeh head?" Will asked suspiciously.

Jack tapped the side his nose and smiled. Will rolled his eyes and looked as though he was about to sit down, then, noticing the floor was wet, changed his mind.

"So, yeh have a plan?" Ruby asked him.

"Possibly." Jack said, ruffling her hair patronizingly. Ruby ducked away.

"I hate t' correct yeh, Jack, but yeh… 'plan' has failed." Scarr said from the doorway, taking them all by surprise.

"You really should stop doin' that." Jack muttered. "What d'yeh mean, my plan has failed?"

Scarr grinned evilly.

"Would yeh like t' come and see?" He pulled out a key from his jacket and unlocked the cell door. Jack stepped forwards slowly, giving Scarr a suspicious look.

"I suppose yeh know I cannot trust yeh?" Scarr said as he bound Jack's hands. Jack did not struggle; he was curious.

Scarr led Jack up the stairs and onto the deck. Something was being dragged by three pirates in a sack, towards the side of the ship.

"Let Mister Sparrow- sorry, _Captain_ Sparrow- see." Scarr ordered. He pulled Jack towards the sack and a pirate opened it. It gave off a horrid stench.

Jack wrinkled his nose and peered inside. His eyes widened in shock and he leaned over and wretched onto the deck floor. It was disgusting.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry its so short, but I've started school and the teachers are all being evil and giving me loads of homework, so my mind is filled with stupid french, maths and stuff, and I've lost inspiration!**

**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! #virtual hugs# keep 'em coming! lol.**

**

* * *

**Scarr locked Jack in his cell and walked away laughing. 

"What was it? What happened? Are you alright?" Ruby asked. Jack was looking a little bit green.

"Um… Actually I'd rather not think about it." Jack said.

"What? What was it?" Ruby asked. "Tell us!"

"Will," Jack said, turning to him. "D'yeh remember when I wanted Johnny t' go aboard Scarr's ship an'… well, kill 'im?" Jack paused.

"Mmmm." Will said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Well, when yeh said 'no', and Jim made it quite clear that Ruby weren't gonna go, Gibbs kindly offered." Jack stopped and almost threw up again. "Um… well, Scarr tortured him until he told him everything and then 'e killed him." Jack finished, straightening up.

"So, why do yeh keep puking?" Ruby asked, stepping away from Jack.

"Well, 'coz… yeh know what I told yeh about 'is sword?" Jack said.

"Yeah, yeh go mouldy or something." Johnny said.

"Aye, well, it was…_disgusting_!" Jack said, putting a hand to his mouth.

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"What did it look like?" He asked. Jack went green again.

"I'd rather not think about it." He said quietly.

"Are yeh sure it was Gibbs?" Will asked, frowning.

"Pretty sure. One hundred percent," Jack said. "Can we please change the subject?" He sat down on the floor, ignoring the wetness.

"I killed 'im." He said, putting his head in his hands. "And I've killed us."

"We ain't dead." Ruby said, sitting down beside him.

"Yet," Jack said, without looking up. "Might as well be."

"We ain't dead yet, so we can still kill Scarr." Johnny said, looking as though contemplating whether or not to sit down.

Jack snorted.

"Oh yeah, well if you're offering. I personally don't fancy fighting a cheater with a cursed sword." He said. Johnny finally made up his mind and sat down.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You can beat him." Johnny said frowning.

Jack grinned despite the situation; he always found it amusing when people said that.

"Yeah, but still…" He said, the memory of the pain of the sword coming back to him. His face clouded.

"Get him t' fight fairly." Johnny suggested, guessing what Jack was thinking.

Jack burst out laughing.

"Fair! Him?" He snorted. "No, John. That just won't happen. That's like… like… me becoming sane!" He chuckled. Johnny went red.

"Yeah, and we all know _that's _never gonna happen." Will muttered, also sitting down. Jack smiled at him.

"Not anytime soon." He agreed.

Ruby laughed.

"Good, I'd hate t' have a sane uncle." She said. Jack ruffled her hair.

"Will yeh _please_ stop doing that?" She said, pushing his arm away. Jack grinned.

"Whatever yeh say." He said, with a mock bow, which was ruined by the fact that he was still sitting down. Ruby laughed at him.

"Oh shut up" Jack said, good-naturedly.

"So Jack, yeh never said how yeh got out of here last time, when Barbossa locked yeh up." Will said.

Jack grinned.

"Well," He said brightly. "Yeh know when yeh had that great idea t' stop the _Interceptor _and fire on the _Black Pearl_-"

"Actually it was Elizabeth's idea." Will corrected. Jack frowned.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, when yeh started blowin' holes in my ship-" Jack said, scowling at the memory.

"Oh sorry, we were actually trying to save your life!" Will said, hurt.

"No yeh weren't!" Jack replied. The only reason Will and Jack's crew had attacked the _Black Pearl _was because if they hadn't, Barbossa would've killed them. "Anyway, one o' yeh shots went straight through the lock and I got out."

"Is that it?" Johnny asked, disappointed.

"What d'yeh mean 'is that it'?" Jack demanded. "How exciting could escaping from me own brig be?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh look exactly like yeh dad when yeh do that." Jack muttered, stretching out his legs. Johnny went red again.

Ruby sighed and looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"My father." Ruby replied. "I just wonder if he's ok."

"He was ok when I saw him last." Will said. "It didn't look like they'd hurt him too much. I think they still needed him to be a doctor."

"Oh, ok." Ruby said, leaning back against the bars. She was not thoroughly convinced, but she did her best to hide it. Pirates weren't supposed to worry about anyone.

"He'll be alright." Jack said. He knew Ruby too well to know when she was bottling something up. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure 'e will be." She said.

There was a shout above. Footsteps thundered down the stairs towards the brig. Two pirates appeared, dragging Jimbo between them. He was unconscious and twitching slightly.

"Speak of the devil." Jack said, very quietly.

Scarr appeared in the doorway, sword in hand. He looked thunderous.

Jack shuddered and turned away.

Scarr strode over to Jimbo, and pushed him into an empty cell. Jimbo fell hard against the floor. The door was locked the pirates left without a word. Only Scarr paused in the doorway, looking back, with an evil smile on his face, at Jimbo.

Jimbo suddenly regained consciousness and gasped. Then he screamed.

"Father? What-?" Ruby gasped.

Jimbo's skin was turning into a mouldy, green, stinking mess. It was spreading from a gash in his side. The mould spread quickly up his chest and he shuddered and screamed.

Then, suddenly, the screaming stopped. Jimbo fell still against the cold floor. His body was no more then a mass of fluffy, green mould.

Scarr had stabbed him with his cursed sword.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but the amount of homework i've been getting is ridiculous! Also, Smithy: the way Will speaks is deliberate. He realised he was a pirate at the end of the movie, and since he met Jack at the beginning of the story, he tries to speak like a pirate to fit in. Maybe i should've made that clearer...**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Ruby screamed. Jack stood stock still, staring at Jimbo's decaying body. Johnny turned around and threw up in the corner. Will put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Ruby…" Jack said weakly. Ruby was still screaming. She turned to him, fury in her eyes.

"No…no," She whispered, shaking her head slowly. "He did not… he never… SCARR YOU BASTARD COME DOWN HERE!" She suddenly screamed and kicked the cell door.

Nobody answered.

"Scarr! You bastard! You cheatin', lyin', piece of scum! Yeh filthy bastard come here!" Ruby screamed. She shook the bars of the cell.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Scarr appeared, looking murderous.

"Don't yeh dare insult me." He said quietly. But Ruby was beyond caring.

"Yeh just murdered my father! Yeh filthy, lyin' cheating coward!" She screamed at him.

"I'm warning yeh!" Scarr said, his voice rising. "I don't like people shouting at me-"

"What yeh gonna do?" Ruby demanded, laughing. "Hurt Jack? I don't give a –" A string of foul words and curses followed this.

"Really?" Scarr said, pulling out his sword.

"There's no use tryin' t' call my bluff, 'coz I don't care!" Ruby shouted at him. "Fight me! Fight me!" Ruby was screaming and shouting, kicked the bars and spiting at Scarr. "I'll bloody kill yeh!"

Scarr laughed at her then, which was a mistake on his part, as he received a face-full of spit from Ruby. He wiped it away, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Yeh can't kill me, Ruby." He said, with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeh wanna bet?" Ruby said, quietly. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ruby-" Jack began.

"Shut up, Jack." Ruby snapped at him. Scarr paused, looking at Ruby.

"Ok then. Yeh think yeh can kill me, have a go." He unlocked the cell door and pulled Ruby out. "Dasher!" He called. A large pirate appeared.

"Cap'n?" He said.

"Bring these." Scarr indicated to Jack, Johnny and Will, who were watching the whole affair in stunned silence. "I want them to watch their friend's death."

"No!" Jack said. "Don't kill her!"

"Shut up, Jack." Scarr snapped, pulling Ruby's arm roughly, leading her out onto the deck.

The pirate pushed Jack forwards and grabbed Johnny's arm leading them out too. Will followed weakly.

Scarr pushed Ruby away from him and threw her a sword. She caught it easily.

"That's cheatin'" She said, as Scarr pulled out his sword.

"Fine." Scarr threw his own sword onto the deck and pulled out Dasher's sword. "Come here." Ruby shot him a suspicious look. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. He laid the blade lightly on her skin.

"Agreed it's not cursed?" He said. Ruby nodded and pulled her arm away. "Good."

Scarr suddenly lunged into an attack and Ruby had to step backwards and block a vicious blow. They parried for some time; Scarr attacking, Ruby blocking. She was very good, though, and managed to keep up.

"Wow, she's good." Jack muttered. Next to him, Johnny was rubbing the small scar on his face, where Ruby had struck him back on _the Hornet,_ unconsciously. Jack almost smiled.

Scarr suddenly lunged forwards and struck Ruby on the shoulder. She had blocked most of the blow, though it would have been fatal if she had been taller. A small gash appeared and began bleeding. She ignored it and continued blocking Scarr's oncoming blows, with a grim expression.

"Give up, gal." Scarr said, stepping backwards, lowering his sword. That was his first mistake.

Ruby stabbed out at him, and caught his arm. It began bleeding badly. A furious look came into his eyes and he swung his sword at Ruby, who jumped backwards to avoid it. He attacked once more, and slashed wildly and pushed her into the mast. Her elbow went straight into it and she heard something snap.

She yelped and took her sword in her left hand.

Jack put a hand to his face and refused to watch.

Ruby was not as good with her left hand, but she still managed to put up a good fight. But now her arm was throbbing painfully, and she was tired. She hadn't slept or eaten much in the past few days and it was beginning to show.

This was when Scarr made his second mistake. He pushed Ruby to the floor with his fist. She fell heavily and back away from him, breathing heavily. Scarr underestimated her, and she knew it. Her sword was still gripped tightly in her hand.

Scarr put his sword to her throat. She eyed it wearily.

"Yeh can't beat me, Ruby." He said. Jack realised just how alike he was to his brother then.

Ruby bowed her head and winced.

Scarr laughed at her and dropped his sword.

"I won't kill ye," He said. "It'd be a waste of effort." That was his third and final mistake. Ruby suddenly lunged forwards and threw all her might onto her sword, which went straight through Scarr.

Scarr gasped and fell backwards. Ruby stood up and pulled the sword roughly out, twisting it as she went. Scarr groaned. It might not kill him but he still felt it. Blood began to drip out of his body.

"Ruby!" Jack said, eyes wide with amazement.

"It won't kill him!" Johnny said, suddenly remembering what Scarr had told them.

Ruby stood up shaking badly.

"Only his own sword can kill him, but it wont pierce him." Will murmured.

An idea flashed into Ruby's mind suddenly. She spotted Scarr's sword lying where he had left it. She darted forwards and grabbed the sword. A blinding pain shot through her hand and she screamed, but she could not let go.

"Ruby!" Jack screamed.

Ruby ignored him and took a deep breath. She jumped forwards and plunged the sword into Scarr's wound.

Scarr screamed. He trashed around, and the sword fell away.

The same mould that had covered Jimbo and Gibbs crept through Scarr's body, and his screams died away and he fell still.

Ruby stared in shock at what she'd done. The pain from the sword had faded, and she slowly realised she now owned it.

"Ruby?" Jack said quietly. Ruby turned around.

"I…I killed him." Ruby said. The pirate holding Jack and Johnny backed away.

Ruby suddenly felt faint; her arm was hurting badly and she was tired. Blackness swept across her vision and she collapsed onto the deck.

* * *

**Well, we're nearly done! Oh yes, #hugs# to everyone that reviewed; i love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, here we go- the final chapter! It's short, i know, but tell me what you think!**

* * *

Ruby woke to find herself laying in a bed, with Jack standing over her, a concerned look on his face. 

At first she could not remember what she was doing there. Then everything came flooding back to her. A great sadness filled her heart and she groaned; her father was dead.

"Ruby?" Jack said, realising she was awake. "Are you ok?"

Ruby nodded, or a close to a nod as she could get, lying down.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"Well, after you passed out, we managed t' get Scarr's crew off the ship. There wasn't too, many, as half of them were on _The Snitch_. Most of 'em surrendered pretty quick when they realised their cap'n was dead." Jack smiled at the memory. "Anyway, we found Anamaria locked in a cabin. She'd gone with Gibbs, but they'd…. well, used her for they're own purposes. She still pretty pissed." Jack paused, a shadow passing over his eyes.

"What… what did yeh do with my dad?" Ruby almost whispered. Jack pursed his lips and looked away.

"Well, we had t' throw 'im overboard-" Jack said.

"Yeh _what?_" Ruby screeched, sitting up sharply. Her right arm exploded with pain and she yelped. Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. We couldn't do anything else with 'im." He said patiently.

"Yeh could've buried him!" Ruby shrieked.

"We couldn't! We're in the middle of the ocean, and he was beginning to smell." Jack said, finishing slightly sheepishly.

"So?" Ruby demanded. "He's my father!"

"Was." Jack corrected. "He was your father." Ruby frowned at him, trying to stop tears forming in her eyes.

"He deserved better." She said.

"He was buried at sea- he loved the sea, Ruby. It was where he wanted t' be." Jack said, quietly.

"How'd you know?" Ruby snapped.

"He was my brother, Ruby. I knew." Jack said simply. "Rest your arm, ok? It was only dislocated, but try not to move it too much." He left, leaving Ruby on her own.

Jack walked onto the deck. Anamaria was at the wheel, frowning out towards the horizon, where the sun was setting.

"Yeh ok, Jack?" She asked quietly.

Jack nodded, and rested his elbows against the side of the ship, sighing deeply.

"Why did he have t' kill 'im?" Jack asked absently.

"Because Scarr was a murdering bastard that enjoyed seeing people suffer." Anamaria replied, putting the rope onto the wheel to keep it in place, and strode over to Jack.

Jack put his head in his hands and felt hot tears burn his eyes. Anamaria put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?" She said softly. Jack sniffed and looked up.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yeh don't have t' apologise, Jack." Anamaria said. A tear spilled down Jack's check.

"Ruby hates me." He said.

"No she doesn't." Anamaria said firmly. "She's grieving. She's angry and don't know who to take it out on."

Jack wiped away the tear.

"I just don't know how t' help her." He admitted.

"Just be there for her." Anamaria said. Jack smiled.

"Yeah." He said. "I guess I have t' look after her now."

Will came on deck and walked towards Jack.

"Where we headed?" He asked.

"Port Royale, mate." Jack said, a small grin spreading over his face. "I was guessing that yeh wanted t' go home."

Will smiled. He felt slightly guilty for leaving Jack on his own after what had happened, but he needed to go home, and he didn't want Johnny to get hurt again.

"If yeh need me, Jack, just say, mate." He said. "And yeh'll have t' come back t' visit. Just make it more often then last time, ok?"

Jack smiled.

"Yeh have me word." He said, bowing. "Oh, and yeh might wanna try and sound _less_ like a pirate when your in Port Royale." He grinned.

Will raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

2 days later

Jack, Johnny, Will and Ruby were in a small rowing boat, rowing away from the _Pearl_ towards Port Royale. The _Pearl _was anchored behind the cliff, and out of the way. Jack knew no one would see it, unless they came up behind it; which was unlikely.

They reached the pier and Will and Johnny got out.

"Well, see yeh." Ruby said. "Practise yeh moves, John. Maybe yeh'll beat me next time." She grinned.

"I already beat yeh! You just cheated!" Johnny snapped back. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Where yeh headed, Jack?" Will asked, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Tortuga." Jack replied, his eyes dancing.

Will shook his head with a smile on his face as Jack and Ruby rowed away.

"Will we go with them again, when they come back?" Johnny asked.

"I expect so." His father replied, and they turned their backs on the sea, and headed home.

* * *

**Hands up who wants me to write a sequel :-)**


End file.
